


Free to be you and me (version française )

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: Dean et Castiel s'aiment mais rien n'a jamais été facile entre eux.Je vous présente ici un ensemble de petits OS Destiel sous forme de recueil. Doux/amer souvent. Entre rire et larme.Avec leurs moments de bonheur aussi, parce qu'ils le méritent plus que tout autre.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Le manuscrit

**Author's Note:**

> Je signalerais tous OS contenant des scènes de sexe par un " A" et tous OS comprenant la mort d'un des personnages principaux par un " MDC " (il y en a très peu, rassurez-vous)

Dean l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes en buvant sa bière par petites gorgées, les jambes tendues, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table.  
Il sourit, attendri par cet ange qui n'a pas quitté des yeux ce manuscrit écrit dans une langue ancienne qu'il lit comme si c'était Dieu lui-même qui en était l'auteur.

Il a laissé tombé le trench-coat et le veston, dénoué un peu plus sa cravate. Il a remonté ses manches de chemise, distraitement, absorbé dans sa lecture. Ses longs doigts soulignent les phrases à une vitesse insolente pour le commun des mortels mais qui paraît le frustrer parce que trop lente. Il fronce des sourcils, humidifie ses lèvres trop sèches...  
Des gestes tellement humains, Dean en a le cœur qui trébuche.

Il tourne les pages avec déférence, le bleu de ses yeux s'intensifie et le sourire de Dean s'efface. Il déglutit et finit brusquement sa bière.  
Il laisse retomber sa bouteille entre ses genoux, fixe le sol pour ne pas le fixer lui.

Sam entre et les salue, le visage un peu chiffonné. Castiel lui répond d'un vague hochement de tête puis il se tourne vers son frère.  
" Une bière à 7 heures du matin ? "  
Il paraît plus inquiet que moralisateur.  
" J'arrivais pas à dormir ", en massant sa nuque douloureuse.  
" Pourquoi ? "  
Il y a un éclat dans son regard que Dean n'aime pas.  
" Insomnie...Alors...", en faisant un vague geste vers Castiel.  
" Je vois ", en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. " Café ? "  
" Merci."  
Dean est soulagé, Sam n'insiste pas. Sam sait mais ne dit rien.

Il sait quoi ? Dean n'en est pas sûr lui-même. Il étouffe un rire dépité.  
Castiel relève la tête du manuscrit qu'il referme doucement, caressant la couverte sans le quitter des yeux.  
" Alors? Intéressant ? ", en indiquant le livre de sa bouteille.  
" Rien qui ne le soit en ce qui vous concerne ", en remarquant surpris qu'il a remonté les manches de sa chemise.  
Il les déroule aussitôt.  
" C'est-à-dire? ", insiste Dean en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.  
" Ce sont des poésies écrites en langue syriaque ", rompant le contact visuel pour se battre avec ses boutons de manche.  
Dean sourit avec tendresse, ses yeux s'ancrent sur les doigts aux bouts noircis par l'encre.  
" Okay."  
Dean se lève et s'approche de l'ange.  
" Tu devrais penser à te reposer ", la voix de Castiel reste neutre.  
" Pas sommeil ", en posant la bière vide sur la table avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le manuscrit. " Des poésies, hum ? "  
Dean sent la respiration de l'ange sur sa nuque.  
" Oui."  
Celui-ci attrape maladroitement sa veste posée sur la chaise voisine.  
" Cela avait l'air de te fasciner."  
Dean ouvre le manuscrit découvrant les étranges signes. Son index va de gauche à droite quand la main de Castiel se pose sur la sienne. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux. La main le guide de droite à gauche. Dean a pourtant regardé Castiel lire toute la nuit, il a oublié ce fichu détail.  
" C'est une langue sémitique Dean...La lecture se fait toujours de droite à gauche", fait sa voix éraillée dans le creux de son oreille.  
Dean a chaud mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pense pas à le repousser, il n'en a pas envie.  
" Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois ", sur un ton ironique, yeux mi-clos.  
" Si tu veux...Je peux t'apprendre ", souffle sur sa peau.  
Dean ferme à nouveau les yeux.  
" D'accord ", se contente-t-il de dire et il sent les lèvres de l'ange se poser dans le creux de son cou.  
Ses cheveux chatouillent sa joue et pour la première fois depuis des années. Dean ose s'abandonner.

Sam s'appuie sur le chambranle, deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il voit son aîné, doigts crispés sur le manuscrit, Castiel qui les noue dans les siens et repose légèrement son menton sur l'épaule du chasseur. Il y a une telle paix sur le visage de son frère.   
Sam s'éloigne.

FIN


	2. Aussi simple que ça ...

**BONNES ET HEUREUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE**

Noël… Nouvel An…  
Des fêtes que Dean a ignorées des années durant.  
À quoi bon célébrer 365 jours qui leur rappellent tout ce qu’ils ont perdu. Tous ceux qui ne sont plus…  
Ou ceux qui reviennent pour mieux disparaître à nouveau.

Éternelle redondance… Éternelles petites morts… Morceaux d’un cœur qui s’émiette et ne se recollent jamais.  
Un manteau blanc pour recouvrir le sang des innocents et des impies. Les sombres souvenirs et rares bonheurs.  
À quoi bon…  
Qui y a-t-il à célébrer ?

Appuyé contre le mur du bunker, emmitouflé dans sa veste en cuir, il a fui les lieux que Sam s’est obstinés à vouloir décorer.  
Parce que c’est peut-être leur dernière chance de les fêter.  
Parce que son cadet veut y croire encore quelques jours, seulement.  
Y croire juste un instant…  
Qui est-il pour leur refuser cette paix éphémère ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. La vapeur de son café voile son regard et cache ses blessures.  
Il serre ses mains nues contre la tasse et observe son reflet dans le noir breuvage.  
Il a vieilli.  
Certains diraient qu’il a mûri. En fait, il a juste appris.  
Une dernière et douloureuse leçon à l’âge de la raison.

« Dean »  
Et Dean sourit.  
C’est plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tout.  
Castiel a ce pouvoir qui lui fait si peur : celui de l’espoir.

Il relève la tête et croise les orbes bleus qui le fixent avec inquiétude.  
« Hey Cass », en buvant pour ne pas se décomposer.

« Tu… Tu regrettes ? », après un long moment de silence, mains dans les poches de son trench.  
« Non », demi-sourire, tout en évitant cependant son regard.  
« On n’est pas obligé de… », bafouille-t-il dans un murmure.  
« Hey », le coupe Dean en lui relevant la tête du bout de l’index. « Laisse-moi le temps de m’y faire », avec un doux sourire fané.  
Dans les yeux de l’ange, il la voit cette peur silencieuse.  
.  
Il laisse tomber sa tasse qui atterrit dans la neige avec un bruit mat.  
Castiel fronce les sourcils et tique, perplexe, en observant le café qui se fige dans la poudreuse.  
Il sursaute quand une main encore tiède se pose sur sa joue.  
Dean lui caresse doucement sa pommette du pouce tout en lui souriant avec une tendresse qui le désarme.  
« Dean »  
Un instant suspendu…

Il glisse son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l’ange.  
Castiel retient cette respiration qu’il apprivoise. Un battement anime ce cœur qui naît au rythme de sa grâce qui meurt.  
Il se sent vivant…

« Je ne regrette rien, Cass… Je dois juste encore apprendre », en posant son front contre le sien.  
Castiel ferme les yeux et respire le souffle de l’autre.  
« Apprends », murmure l’ange avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres.

C’est Dean qui les scelle comme il le fait depuis quelques jours.  
Depuis que Sam les a piégés sous le gui, faussement innocent.  
Parce que ce Noël, c’était le leur.

Sam qui revoit le visage plein d’incompréhension de Castiel, passant de Dean qui fuit son regard à ce petit bout de verdure qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
Sam qui revoit les yeux de son frère et cette envie soudaine de faire taire cette tristesse que l’ange trimballe dans ses océans depuis le premier jour.

L’envie de croire en eux.  
Après tout, ça doit être cela, la magie de Noël.

Alors Dean a osé et l’a furtivement embrassé, les mains dans les poches pour s’écarter aussitôt et fixer le bout de ses chaussures.  
Castiel a affiché ce sourire qu’il n’a que pour lui. Celui qui efface les blessures, pardonne et répare.  
Il s’est penché à son tour.  
Et ce baiser-là n’a rien eu de furtif…

Dehors la neige s’est remise à tomber.  
Et Dean et Castiel apprennent…

Parce que le bonheur, c’est aussi simple que ça…

The end


	3. Après-midi d'automne

C'est un de ces après-midis comme Dean les affectionne tant. Un soleil doux de début d'automne, un vent léger, un moment de paix.  
Appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, il savoure sa bière en jouant du bout du pouce avec la condensation qui s'est déposée sur le verre de sa bouteille.  
Il sent sa chaleur, il entend sa respiration, il n'ose pas le regarder. Il ne veut pas briser ce moment entre eux, partage de silence et de non-dits .  
Les mots sont si précieux qu'ils les gardent pour se rattraper quand ils tombent.  
  


Il connaît à présent presque tout de lui. La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de celle-ci quand elle s'enflamme, le son de sa voix quand il laisse son corps lui échapper. Il ferme les yeux et se perd dans le souvenir de l'immensité de ce bleu qui le fixe à chaque fois avec cette dévotion dont il se sent indigne mais dont il ne peut plus se passer.  
Il n'y a pas de jeu de domination entre eux, il n'y en a jamais eu, même la première fois. Juste un regard qui suffit à savoir qui a besoin de l'autre et Dean aime cette confiance intime, il en a besoin...  
Le laisser prendre les rênes est une telle délivrance. Liberté, qu'ils se partagent, de pouvoir se délester un peu de ce trop plein de responsabilité.  
Plus rien ne compte quand ils ne sont que deux...Plus rien que leurs corps qui se mêlent et s'unissent.  
  
Dean sourit tout en scrutant le bout de ses chaussures. Il est heureux et c'est tellement nouveau pour lui, tellement euphorisant qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Il ne craint pas l'avenir parce que l'avenir, c'est aujourd'hui.  
  
Il vide sa bière et, tout en posant sa bouteille au sol, jette un regard en coin sur le capot. La main de Castiel y est posée dans une attente muette.  
Dean n'a plus aucune gêne à l'aimer. Il est juste encore emprunté et maladroit parce que cet amour-là est au-delà même de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ou espérer.  
Il noue leurs doigts mais refuse toujours de lever les yeux dans les siens parce qu'il sait ce qu'il va y lire et qu'il n'a pas encore eu le courage d'y répondre. Et pourtant Dieu et le Diable savent combien il l'aime son ange.  
Castiel qui caresse du pouce la main de son humain et garde le silence. Il n'attend aucune réponse à ses trois mots qu'il lui murmure comme une litanie chaque jour que son Père fait. Parce que Dean n'a pas fui, parce que Dean est toujours là et que c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.  
Il observe l'immensité du ciel et sourit. Ce doux sourire dont Dean se nourrit pour trouver le courage d'avancer.

  
Le chasseur se rapproche tout en gardant leurs mains prisonnières cherchant ce contact qui lui est devenu vital. Il se fout que ça fasse cliché ou ternisse cette image de macho qui lui colle à la peau. Il leur crache son bonheur à la face à tous ses péquenauds qui les jugent sans même les connaître... Ces mêmes péquenauds qui leur doivent la vie et qui les condamnent parce qu'ils sont des hommes.  
Castiel resserre l'étreinte de leurs doigts et plus rien n'existe qu'eux. Ils l'avaient tellement mérité cette part de bonheur.  
  
Dean n'avait jamais été aussi égoïstement fier de lui quand ce jour-là, il avait osé l'embrasser, oser ses sentiments et ses gestes qu'il se refusait. Il avait brisé ses interdits parce que demain, le soleil ne se serait peut-être pas levé et qu'il refusait de mourir sur un regret.  
Mais demain fut un autre jour et les baisers devinrent leurs lendemains.  
  
Dean se penche et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille : " Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Cass.".  
Le visage de Castiel se déchire d'un sourire lumineux alors qu'il lui fait face.  
  
Oui, pour Dean, les après-midis d'automne étaient décidément les plus beaux.

  
The End


	4. Il pleut, Cass

Il pleut Cass.  
Il pleut et j'aimerais que toute cette pluie me lave, me purifie. Non pas de tous mes péchés, non pas de tout ce sang qui me colle à la peau et à l'âme. Non, Cass...Je voudrais qu'il me lave de tout le mal et de toute cette indifférence dans laquelle, petit à petit, je t'ai perdu, oublié, écarté au point que tu n'es plus aujourd'hui qu'une ombre dans ma vie.

Une ombre qui me ronge et qui me tue... C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive plus Cass.  
Je voudrais que tu disparaisses de ma vie...Je prie pour qu'on ne me dise pas ce que tu deviens. Je veux que tu t'effaces de ma mémoire, je ne veux plus sentir ta présence à mes côtés. Je veux continuer à savourer cette liberté retrouvée...Reprendre la route avec Sam sans chercher ton reflet dans le rétroviseur.

Il pleut Cass.  
Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. Je sais que tu vas mal mais je continue à rouler droit devant... J'y arrive pas...Je n'arrive plus à venir vers toi et je ferme les yeux, soulagé de savoir que tu souffres en silence sans que je ne doive craindre de voir ton nom apparaître sur l'écran. Tu ne m'appelleras pas. Je le sais. Tu es tellement persuadé de ne m'être plus d'aucune utilité, de n'être plus qu'un fardeau à mes yeux...Tu n'as plus rien de l'ange que tu étais...  
Mais on est tous si différents aujourd'hui.

Je suis heureux que tu restes muet. Il en serait autrement que je me sentirais obligé de venir t'aider parce que j'ai ces dettes envers toi qui me bouffent. Des dettes qui s'accumulent et que tes choix foireux n'arrivent pas à effacer.

Il paraîtrait que tu te meurs...Tu es peut-être déjà mort...Seul...Si loin...

Il pleut Cass.  
Et putain, je peux pas m'empêcher de chialer comme un con.  
Je voudrais te détester, je voudrais rester indifférent à ta détresse mais comment veux-tu que je fasse?

Il pleut.  
Et tu n'es pas là.  
Tu me manques mais j'ai pas le courage de te le dire et encore moins de te le montrer.  
Si je te parle plus, si je cherche plus ton amitié, si je t'ai abandonné...C'est parce que...je...

Putain Cass, il pleut.  
Et tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es peut-être plus qu'une empreinte de cendre...et ça me tue de ne pas savoir.

Il pleut Cass.  
Et sans toi, je suis vide, déjà mort.

  
  
Fin.


	5. Du bout des doigts

Dean laisse glisser sa main le long de son bras pour attraper la sienne et en nouer leurs doigts. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, n'osant pas regarder les gestes qu'il pose.  
Non...Ce n'est pas lui qui lève son autre main et caresse sa joue.  
Non...Ce n'est pas lui qui sent son cœur rater un battement quand l'ange ferme les paupières pour éviter que sa grâce n'explose. L'ange qui a tellement de mal à contrôler ce flux d'énergie qui embrase son vaisseau.  
Castiel attrape brusquement la main de Dean qui glisse sur sa peau. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'éloigne.  
Il sent le sourire du chasseur, il sent la douceur dans celui-ci.  
Il rouvre les yeux, se perdant dans ceux de son humain.

Il lève, à son tour, une main pour laisser ses doigts tracer les courbes de ce visage dont il n'a jamais cessé d'admirer les traits.

Dean lâche sa prise et prend celui de Castiel en coupe puis glisse ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il n'aurait jamais penser un jour désirer autant quelqu'un, qui plus est, un homme.  
Il sent sa respiration sur ses lèvres.

Castiel ne bouge pas, il se donne et attend que Dean prenne.

Les mains de son protégé caressent doucement son cou et Castiel gémit sans chercher à se retenir. Sans chercher à cacher son plaisir. Livre ouvert, offert, et Dean sourit et accepte le cadeau.

Sa grâce brûle quand ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Et la main qui redessinait jusqu'alors le visage de son chasseur saisit sa nuque pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Avide.  
Dean rit contre sa bouche avant de lui mordre la lèvre. Castiel répond en le forçant à ouvrir la sienne et cherche sa langue pour mieux l'apprivoiser.  
Il y a si longtemps que l'ange attend ce moment. Il le dévore, semble insatiable, et Dean se laisse emporter. Il se fout de tout parce que Castiel l'aime et que Castiel est là.

Il lâche les rênes et se laisse dominer, s'abandonnant en pleine confiance à cet être céleste qui a tout sacrifié pour lui sans rien lui demander en retour.

Castiel se détache et s'écarte, et Dean panique et pâlit. Il sent déjà le vide de l'absence, le besoin infernal, le désir qui lui tord les tripes.  
" Cass", dans un souffle, dans un appel à l'abandon.  
" Dean", la voix rauque et les yeux qui lui demandent la permission.

La réponse du chasseur ne se fait pas attendre. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'embrasse avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas avant de rompre le baiser et de se pencher au creux de son oreille.  
" Prends moi ".  
Le bleu devient tempête et le vert, forêt d'émeraude.

  
Quand Dean vient, emporté par le plaisir, il crie son prénom et Castiel murmure le sien en frôlant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées.  
" Merci", murmure Dean en esquissant les traits de son amant du bout des doigts.  
" Pourquoi ? ", en tiquant...Encore enfoui en lui, dans son antre.  
" De...De m'aimer ", et dire ses mots, c'est tellement étrange que Dean a envie d'en rire.

Castiel ferme alors les yeux et Dean sent son corps fusionner au sien, emporté dans un nouvel orgasme qui le terrasse, suspendu entre deux eaux, arqué au bord de l'évanouissement, le plaisir ultime qui le terrasse dans un cri muet.  
L'ange se penche.  
" De tout mon être et...de toute ma grâce", en l'embrassant et Dean pleure, rit et l'embrasse à son tour....

.  
The End


	6. Un : Élément absolu de l'éther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier volet d'une série de petits OS consacrés à la perception des sens

L’ouïe, élément de l'éther.... Air, atmosphère....Ciel pur... Organe subtil.  
Dean avait trouvé ce livre au hasard de ses recherches.  
  
La perception du sixième sens à travers les cinq organes des sens subtils.  
  
Au départ, il l'avait ouvert par simple curiosité, écarquillant les yeux face à certains passages. Le mec qui avait écrit ce bouquin ne devait plus avoir toutes ses cases au bon endroit, c'était certain. Mais au fil des mots, il finit par se laisser embarquer. Appuyé contre l'étagère dans une semi-pénombre, il ne vit pas le temps passer.  
Dean se laissa piégé... Irrémédiablement.  
  


Il entre dans le salon et jette le livre sur la table, faisant sursauté Sam concentré sur son écran, cerné de documents papiers sur lesquels il gribouille entre deux recherches sur le net.  
" T'as réussi à dénicher un truc intéressant ? " lance-t-il, en tâchant de lire le titre du livre.  
Dean s'en empare avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.  
" P'ête bien", marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant.  
" Il a l'air de drôlement te passionner ce bouquin", sur un ton un peu ironique qui ne plaît pas à son aîné.  
" Ça veut dire quoi? Que je suis trop con pour lire autre chose que des magazines pornos, c'est ça ? ", se vexe-t-il.  
" Cool mec ", réplique Sam en levant les mains en signe de reddition. " J'ai jamais dit ça... Je dis juste qu'en général, tu préfères agir plutôt que perdre ton temps dans _ces reliques poussiéreuses nulles à chier et qui ne t'apprennent rien de nouveau_...Ce sont là, dixit, tes propres mots, je te signale. "  
" C 'est ça...Ouaih ", en rouvrant son livre, sans un regard pour son cadet.  
  
L'après-midi continue son cours et Dean se perd dans les pages, sourcils froncés.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupire en étirant ses bras et s'aperçoit que son frère n'est plus là.  
" Sam ? " en refermant son livre.  
  
Un bruissement d'aile. Quelques pages près de l'ordinateur virevoltent. Dean soupire. Castiel et ses entrées fracassantes.  
Et si il mettait à profit sa lecture en la mettant en pratique, sourit-il pour lui-même.  
" Hey ",le salue-t-il.  
" Hello Dean "  
  
Dean qui se relâche...Écoute... L’ouïe en éveil.  
  
Il perçoit le pas hésitant de l'ange quand il se rapproche de son sacro-saint espace personnel.  
Il perçoit les froissements de son trench-coat.  
Dean se concentre et ferme les yeux. Grimace parce qu'il manque quelque chose dans cette harmonie céleste.  
Castiel ne respire pas.

Dean n'avait plus guère porté d'attention à ce détail. Le trench-coat lui cachant la plupart du temps une poitrine qui ne se soulevait jamais. Un cœur à l'arrêt.  
Étrangement, ça lui fait mal... Ce détail devient envahissant, obsédant, souffrance...Elle manque cette preuve que Castiel est vivant...quelque part, humain et pas qu'éther.  
  
" Dean ? "  
Tout son être vibre au son rauque de sa voix. Cette voix si particulière. Son cœur à lui. Chaque mot, un battement.  
Dean se retourne pour lui faire face. Son regard croise le sien. Ils se sourient. Et dans les yeux de l'ange, Dean entend l'écho de sa grâce. L’ouïe à l’affût du moindre frémissement d'air.  
  
Organe subtil.  
Entendre un cœur qui ne bat pas et que pourtant Dean ressent comme présent.  
  
" J'ai du nouveau pour votre enquête", relance Castiel, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son trench-coat.  
" Notre enquête, Cass ", insiste Dean. " On travaille en équipe maintenant."  
" Notre enquête ", opine l'ange en redressant les épaules.  
Il a entendu le battement raté dans la voix de l'ange.  
Émotion... Savoir écouter au delà des mots.

Dean perd son sourire affable pour un plus tendre.  
" Viens ... On va en parler autour d'un café ", en se levant.  
Il entend le souffle de l'ange qui se coupe. Lui qui ne devrait pas respirer.  
  
Ouïe.. Premier sens.  
Percevoir les bruits qui n'en sont pas.

  
Fin première partie...


	7. Deux : Élément absolu de la terre

Dean a continué à lire ce foutu bouquin.. Il avait même fini par en faire son livre de chevet.

Assis sur son lit, adossé au mur, il ferme les yeux. Il respire et pense aux odeurs.  
Honnêtement, excepté quand il les avait sous le nez, Dean n'y avait jamais porté plus d'intérêt que ça. Hormis l'envie d'un bon hamburger ou d'une tarte aux pommes, il n'avait jamais envisagé le goût comme pouvant être quelque chose de subtil.  
En même temps, la subtilité et lui, se dit-il en étouffant un rire.  
Trêve de plaisanterie...

Il se concentre et le silence finit par l'emporter.  
La première odeur qu'il perçoit, c'est celle du cuir. Celui de l'Impala et de sa veste. Il aime cette odeur, elle le rassure, le protège.  
Il se perd, s'éloigne, laisse son corps parler et son visage se fige... Senteur de son passé... Un manque ancré en lui à jamais.  
Fragrance de parfum de lavande, de savon au jasmin, de shampoing...au pomme...  
Sa mère.  
Ça lui tord le cœur et lui coupe le souffle.... Une douleur aussi soudaine que violente le déchire.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux et se surprend à sentir ses joues humides.  
Merde ! en essuyant rageusement les larmes traîtresses.  
Il se saisit du livre et le maudit.  
Il se souvient d'elle. Les odeurs, les images qui surgissent et puis l'espoir de revoir ce visage qui s'efface au fil des années.

Il pose le livre sur le lit et le fixe longuement en caressant sa couverture. Il ferme les yeux.  
Il sourit. Ellen, Jo... Le tabac froid, l'alcool...mais aussi des effluves de bois et de fruits.

Une autre l'efface et la remplace... Celle du whisky, de l'huile et de la poussière.  
Bobby, murmure-t-il.  
Il a le cœur en vrac. Son seul sens de l'odorat mis en exergue. Il voudrait chasser ces émanations d'hier qui lui font plus de mal que de bien. Ravivant les plaies de ses pertes et de ses douleurs.  
Tiraillé entre l'envie de ne rien oublier et de tout effacer.

Puis vient l'odeur d'encens mêlée à celle douce du chêne aux relents ambrés.  
Sammy, soupire Dean.

Ses muscles se relâchent.. Son frère, son pilier... Une présence invisible qui le calme et qui desserre cette étreinte sur sa poitrine qui l'étouffe.

Il reprend pied et s'assied au bord du lit. Il se saisit du livre, observe la poubelle mais, au dernier moment, il arrête son geste et le repose sur sa table de chevet.

Il respire pour reprendre contenance. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Le moment idéal pour chasser les fantômes. Ceux d'hier ou ceux d'aujourd'hui.  
Il serre ses doigts sur les draps.  
Le fardeau sur ses épaules est si lourd, il n'en peut plus d'être écrasé sous le poids de celui-ci.

Une odeur d'iode, de sous-bois et de cèdre. Dean se surprend à pouvoir mettre des mots sur ces senteurs qui lui sont pour la plupart inconnues.  
Un vent doux ... Une odeur légèrement musquée.

Cass... Il sent le fardeau s'envoler quand un bruissement éthéré se fait entendre.

L’ouïe se joint à l'odorat. Éléments qui s'assemblent.

" Hello Dean"  
" Hey Buddy "  
" Tu m'as appelé ? " d'une voix tourmentée, visage penché pour saisir le regard de son protégé.  
" Ça te dirait de venir chasser avec nous ce soir ? " en se levant, souriant pour effacer la vraie raison de son appel.

Entendre l'ange le réconforte. Sentir l'ange l'apaise.  
Il déteste ce que ses fichus sens dits subtils lui font ressentir mais il en a viscéralement besoin.  
Chaque sens qui s'éveille, révèle en lui une part de cet inconscient qu'il fuit.

Le souvenir de sa mère ne lui fait plus mal... Il la sent.... Elle est là, à ses côtés.  
Ils le sont tous.  
Aussi vrai que Sam est là debout près de l'Impala.  
Aussi vrai que Castiel qui prend place à l'arrière de celle-ci.

Odorat.. Deuxième sens.  
Communion des âmes intemporelles au travers des odeurs.

Fin deuxième partie.


	8. Trois : Élément absolu du feu

Depuis plusieurs jours, Dean se refuse à rouvrir le livre. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal comme cela à gérer les émotions qui avaient surgi avec ses premières lectures.  
Ne plus avoir le contrôle, il déteste ça.  
  
Mais ce soir, il l'a ressorti du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il entend. Il perçoit les odeurs par-delà les sens même. Mais l'envie de savoir le taraude.  
Il se demande si ce bouquin n'est pas maudit et que ce n'est pas là, la seule raison de sa présence dans le bunker. Après tout, il vivait dans l'antre du surnaturel.  
  
Merde !  
Il s'assied sur son lit, en tailleur et ouvre le livre.  
La vue...Vision... Réminiscences.  
Il se dit que c'était plus un truc pour Sam. Il hausse les épaules, désinvolte.  
Son pouce glisse distraitement sur le coin de la page et il se laisse bercer...  
Soudain les images se collent aux mots avec brutalité.  
Surgit l'enfer... Et puis les tortures...  
Il entend les chairs qui se déchirent, il sent l'odeur du sang et du soufre... Il voit la souffrance, la sienne. Il voit celle qu'il inflige à son tour.  
Il gratte nerveusement le coin du livre du bout des ongles... Les flash jaillissent par vague.  
L'inconscient cède, la conscience saigne.  
Opprobre... Honte... Lâcheté...  
Il sent la couverture qui se déchire et se ressaisit aussitôt.  
  
Il tremble, il transpire. Sa respiration est laborieuse.  
Il balance le livre contre le mur dans un cri de rage avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
  
Il sent sa propre peur, il entend son cœur qui déraille. Et puis une odeur d'iode, un bruit de combat, de battements lourds et saccadés d'ailes.  
Dans ces abysses, il le voit...L'ange, la lumière absolue qui le brûle dans un hurlement sans fin. Le bleu vaporeux qui le marque et ce cri qui perce....Son quoi ?

Il se redresse, paniqué. Il n'y avait pas de corps dans cet enfer. Que des ombres et des auras. La lumière en a sauvé une autre.  
Son âme, l'âme de Dean Winchester... Évanescence qui brillait malgré sa noirceur, malgré le mal.  
Il écrase ses yeux de ses paumes, il ne lui avait pas menti.

" Cass", murmure-t-il avec une tendresse infinie.  
  
Pas de bruissement. Pas d'odeur musquée. Le sourire s'efface. La gorge se noue.  
Il ferme les yeux... Ailes blanches, flammes éternelles.  
Ailes grises aux teintes orangées. L'ange sacrifié.  
  
Il se lève. Le livre est ouvert, une page pliée en diagonale. Accroupi, il la déplie presque avec dévotion. Il découvrait grâce à chacune d'entre elles que tout n'était pas que réalité, mais aussi permanence inconsciente.  
  
On peut entendre derrière le silence.  
On peut réveiller la mémoire de l'éther.  
On peut voir les éléments du feu derrière l’œil qui perce.  
  
Un bruissement d'ailes. Dean se relève et pose le livre sur le matelas.  
" Dean ? "  
Castiel, sévère, sondant l'imperceptible.  
" Dean", répète-t-il ne pouvant cacher son angoisse.

" J'ai revu l'enfer ", en se tournant pour lui faire face. " J'ai vu tes ailes brûler ", la voix qui se brise.  
" Oh ", répond l'ange en baissant les yeux. " Tu as fait un cauchemar ? ", en tiquant tout en redressant la tête.  
" Non Cass... J'ai VU ", en s'avançant.  
  
L'odeur d'iode envahit toute la pièce. Dean sent la peur de l'ange.  
" Cass", le rassure Dean.  
" Comment ? " perdu.  
" Je peux pas t'expliquer... C'est comme si je pouvais voir dans ma tête ..ça...putain, ça me fout les jetons ", en étouffant un rire angoissé. " mais en même temps, c'est... c'est bizarre mais... J'ai l'impression que je... je ressens les choses différemment "  
" La dimension subtile", chuchote l'ange.  
" Peu importe ce que c'est.. J'ai pu me souvenir de ma... de ma mère.... D'Ellen et Jo... J'avais plus de souvenirs réels d'elles, juste des bribes qui ne me laissaient que le vide... Ça fait mal tout ça mais putain Cass, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi..." il cherche ses mots, entre euphorie et anxiété.  
" Vivant ? " continue Castiel, perplexe.  
" Vivant ", répète Dean en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.  
Il croise le regard perplexe de l'être céleste. Ce visage qui s'inquiète, ces yeux qui parlent, ce corps qui cherche les réponses.  
L'éther, la terre et le feu...  
  
Dean recule... NON.  
  
La vue. Troisième sens.  
Au-delà de l'inconscient, voir la réalité de ce seul sens.

  
Fin troisième partie


	9. Quatre : Élément absolu de l'air.

Suite à leur dernier face à face, Castiel ne revint plus au bunker.  
Sam a beau chercher à savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre son frère et l'ange, il se heurte systématiquement au silence de Dean.  
Il s'est aussi inquiété des changements chez ce dernier. Il le retrouve souvent les yeux fermés, les traits tendus, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.  
  
Avec tous ses sens exacerbés, Dean n'arrive plus à gérer l’afflux d'émotion liés à ceux-ci. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur ce fichu bouquin.  
Quitte à oublier sa mère... Quitte à tout oublier...  
  
L'odeur de la mer, le bruit d'un tissu qui se froisse, le son d'une voix qui berce et transperce. Ces yeux océan qui plongent dans les siens.  
Les ailes déployées noircies par l'encre des enfers.  
  
Dean se lève, passe devant son frère qui le suit du regard et va s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et laisse glisser sa main sur sa table de chevet.  
" Et puis merde !" en ouvrant le tiroir.  
Le livre semble le narguer, l'appeler...La couverture déchirée, témoin muet.

Il soupire et prend le livre qu'il pose sur ses cuisses.  
Élément absolu de l'air : Le toucher.  
  
Disparaître, revenir, être. Toucher pour sentir la vie. Toucher l'absolu, toucher l'autre pour maintenir le lien. Une étreinte, une nécessité...Sammy.  
Les traits s'effacent.  
La sensation presque irréelle de doigts qui se posent sur son front... Impression de paix. Fantôme d'un être qui veille sur vous quand bien même vous ne l'y invitez pas.  
  
Lumière qui le ramène des tréfonds. Caresse d'ailes sur son âme. Un toucher qui l'enveloppe et le protège.  
" Cass", en fermant le livre et en collant la tranche sur son front. L'ange qui avait touché son âme et s'était lié à celle-ci jusqu'à sa propre chute.

Un bruissement. Un courant d'air infini qui siffle. Le cèdre qui cède sa place à une odeur nouvelle. Celle de la pluie... De la tristesse.  
  
Quand il ouvre les yeux, Castiel se tient près de la porte, trop loin de lui.  
Dean se lève et s'approche, l'ange frissonne. Le chasseur perçoit ça comme un cœur qui bat.  
" Tu savais ", en lui tendant le livre.  
Il voit les longs doigts fins hésiter avant de le prendre. Ils frôlent les siens et cette sensation submerge Dean qui retire vivement sa main.  
" Il est maudit ? Magique ? ", s'énerve-t-il. " Parce que depuis que j'ai posé la main dessus, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer", crache-t-il, le regard perdu.  
" Je ne ressens rien... Il ne m'a pas l'air maudit et encore moins...magique", en le lui rendant.  
" N'empêche qu'il me rend dingue", peste Dean en le jetant sur le lit.  
" Pourquoi ? " dubitatif.  
" Je ressens tout... différemment... Comme si tout était multiplié par dix... Une odeur et je vois ma mère... Une vision et je vois les enfers... Un bruit et je...", en soupirant.  
" Et tu ? " insiste Castiel.  
" Tu débarques ou te tires d'un battement d'aile", répond Dean, pour ne pas prononcer le " _toi_ " qui en aurait dit trop.  
" Et tout ça est... mal ? ", en s'approchant.  
" Non sauf que là... J'ai juste envie de..."  
" L’ouïe...L'odorat....La vue...Le toucher", énumère Castiel d'une voix blanche tout en levant la main.  
Il la pose sur la joue de Dean qui recule et heurte le lit.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? " grimaçant tout en la repoussant.  
" Élément absolu de l'eau ", répond Castiel en sentant sa grâce vibrer au souvenir d'un poisson échoué sur un banc de sable.  
Métaphore de sa propre condition.  
  
Castiel disparaît. Bruit d'un départ qui blesse. Infime d'odeur de brise de mer. Dean pose sa main sur sa joue avant de la retirer aussi vite.  
  
Le toucher... Quatrième sens.  
Caresser les émotions du bout des doigts.  


Fin quatrième partie.


	10. Cinq : Element absolu de l'eau

Castiel n'a plus réapparu. Dean ne le prie plus, ne prononce plus son nom de peur d'entendre le bruissement de ses ailes, de sentir son odeur de cèdre, de voir ses fichus yeux bleus qui parlent dans le silence.  
De peur de vouloir plus qu'une simple main sur sa joue.  
Ça le hante.  
  
Sam ne sait plus comme l'aborder sans se faire rabrouer.  
Alors ce jour-là, il jette à son tour le livre sur la table faisant sursauter son aîné.  
" T'as fouillé ma chambre ? " fulmine Dean.  
" J'ai fouillé ta chambre ", répète calmement son cadet. " Finis-le", en indiquant le livre.  
" Tu l'as lu ? " furieux, en se levant.  
" Je l'ai lu dès le premier mois où nous étions ici Dean", avec un léger sourire dépité sur les lèvres.  
" Super", en attrapant l'objet du délit. " Ça t'a transformé à ce que je vois", crache-t-il, amer.  
" Ça m'a aidé ", se contente de répondre Sam. " Il y a une grande part de non-vérités dans ces lignes, mais il y en a aussi d'autres dont nous devrions tenir compte, nous qui sommes confrontés tous les jours au surnaturel. "  
" Garde-le", en le balançant à son tour sur la table.  
Sa voix est lasse et son corps lâche quand il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.  
" Ça te fait tellement peur de voir qu'au fond, tu es.... normal ? ", avec un sourire tendre dans la voix.  
" Normal ? " en étouffant un rire. " Un Winchester ? C'est le dernier mot que j'utiliserais pour nous qualifier."  
" Dean", en soupirant. " Termine ce livre", en lui souriant.  
Il s'éloigne et en passant lui serre l'épaule, tant pour l'encourager que pour le rassurer.  
Toucher...  
  
Après quelques minutes, Dean rouvre le livre : élément absolu de l'eau... le goût.  
  
Il fouille sa mémoire... Temps suspendu.  
Petit, le goût des lèvres douces de sa mère sur les siennes. Relents aussi douloureux que son odeur. Il déteste quand sa mémoire ouvre toutes les portes et lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. En même temps, il aime savoir que rien ne l'est jamais... Subtil paradoxe.  
  
Puis vient le goût fruité de Lisa et celui plus sauvage de Cassie. Il sourit. Mélancolie.  
  
La senteur se mêle à la sapidité. Il lève sa main et ses doigts caressent ses lèvres. Le goût de l'autre qui se confond. Tous ses sens en éveil, Dean se laisse submerger.  
Mais ce n'est le visage d'aucune de ses maîtresses qui lui apparaît.  
" Cass", qui résonne comme une prière qu'il s'était interdite depuis trop longtemps.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire et espère. Il a nausée. La trouille et l'envie se battent en duel.  
  
" Hello Dean"  
Encore une fois, il se tient à l'écart. Impassible, trop lointain...  
" Hey Buddy", en lui souriant tout en se levant.

Dean s'approche et l'odeur de pluie envahit ses narines, l'agresse.  
Tristesse...  
Il la ressent, la vit, la perçoit.  
" Élément absolu de l'eau , hum ? " dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
L'ange tique, surpris. Il cherche à comprendre. Il cherche à guérir de cet humain qui lui a fait découvrir des émotions qu'il pensait interdites aux êtres célestes.  
  
" Dean ? ", de sa voix trop grave.  
" Le cinquième sens", en levant une main hésitante vers le visage de l'ange.  
Dean voit celui-ci se crisper, un éclat dans les iris sombres. Entre peur et espoir.  
" Me reste le goût ", sourire malicieux alors que sa main tremble quand elle se pose sur sa joue.  
.  
Le toucher...L'odeur d'iode qui chasse la pluie... Le bruit de tissu qui se froisse sous les doigts de l'ange qui s'y raccroche pour pas fuir.

" Dean", dans un appel sans réponse.  
" Chut", lui intime doucement celui-ci en se penchant sur ses lèvres.  
Castiel ferme les yeux. L'odeur de cuir foudroie sa grâce, les doigts de l'humain brûlent comme une flamme d'éternité.  
Quand ses lèvres caressent les siennes, il sent battre un cœur qu'il n'a pas. Il desserre les poings. Bras ballants, il s'offre au baiser.  
  
Dean s'écarte.  
" Je veux te goûter, Cass", dans une demande ir-révérencieuse.  
  
L'ange lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse, bouche entrouverte.  
Leurs langues dansent et le goût de whisky et de café partagent celui de la mer salée et d'une autre saveur que Dean est incapable d'identifier.  
Sa grâce ?

Le goût... Cinquième sens.  
Perception de l'autre et d'une âme qui est sienne.  
  


Fin cinquième partie


	11. Absolu nécessité

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Dean et Castiel se retrouvent dans l'antre de sa chambre.  
Dean s'est contenté de sourire à son frère quand, un soir, celui-ci a laissé courir son regard de son aîné à l'ange.  
Dean lui parlera d'eux, de ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et de ce qu'ils seront encore plus demain. En attendant, Sam se contente d'être le témoin muet de leur bonheur naissant.

Dean a fini le livre. Il fait le tour de sa chambre d'un simple coup d’œil. Cette chambre où étape après étape, Castiel et lui ont appris à se redécouvrir, pour peu que Dean ait jamais cherché auparavant à le faire d'ailleurs. Castiel semble mieux le connaître que lui-même, et lui se rend compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de son amant et ça lui avait fait mal. Pour eux.

Il ne lui restait plus à franchir que cette étape ultime.  
La fusion des sens, comme l'appelait avec un sérieux désopilant Castiel.

Il referme le tiroir sur ce maudit livre qui aura bouleversé les derniers mois de son existence. Il n'est pourtant pas bien épais avec ses 150 pages et, franchement, la moitié du contenu de celles-ci n'est pas très crédible, mais certains mots lui ont parlé. Il a fait la part des choses....Ou plutôt son inconscient. Sciemment.

Il s'étend sur lit. Pieds nus, en jean et T-shirt. Jambes croisées et mains sur sa poitrine.  
Il écoute son cœur battre et ses poumons s'emplir d'un air qui manque de lui.  
Bordel ! se fustige Dean. Pire qu'une gonzesse.  
Mais ce qui l'aurait fait rager fut un temps, l'amuse à présent. Parce que s’il ne veut pas être tout à fait hypocrite, c'est la vérité.  
Il a toujours eu besoin de lui. Sa présence le rassurait même s’ils se contentaient parfois de silence et de n'être simplement qu'assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi et ça frappe Dean de plein fouet.  
Iode, bleu, cèdre, ailes, lumière. Tout se concentre dans son bas ventre.  
" Putain...Cass"  
Un bruissement d'ailes et l'ange est là.  
" Dean ? " inquiet, au bord du lit.  
Dans le vert, le désir et dans le bleu soudain la tempête. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

Éther : le son des vêtements qui s'efface, des corps qui se lâchent.  
Terre : L'odeur de leurs transpirations qui se mêlent...Celle du cuir qui s'unit au cèdre. La mer et la terre.  
Feu : Dean regarde l'ange nu au-dessus de lui. Dans ses yeux, son âme reflète, sa grâce se lie. Il sait ce qu'il y voit et ça l'emporte entre peur et paix.  
Air : La main de l'ange qui se pose sur son visage avec déférence. L'intimité de ce toucher qui le fait se cambrer quand l'ange frôle son paradis.  
Eau : Sa bouche qui se joint à la sienne. Dean ferme les yeux quand il laisse l'orgasme tout emporter et son corps goûter l'essence de son amant qui se déverse en lui.

Élément absolu quand il rouvre les yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Amour absolu, elle est là cette évidence.  
Il est là ce sixième sens. Tout ressentir en un pour ne plus former qu'un.  
Il laisse glisser son pouce sur la joue de l'ange. Dean sourit et lui murmure ces mots qu'il s'interdisait.  
Castiel lui saisit sa main et se retire. Dean manque déjà de lui. Les sens se brisent mais :  
" Tu es mon absolue nécessité ", lui répond l'ange en l'embrassant.  
Et Dean sourit sur ses lèvres.

The end


	12. Where are you now ?

La nuit...Le silence... L'absence...  
Chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, vautré sur un fauteuil usé par le temps, Castiel fixe l'autre bout de cette caravane qui est devenu son antre.  
Un verre à moitié vide dans la main, une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre qu'il tient debout sur sa cuisse, il s'enivre sans plaisir.  
Il pense à lui...Encore... Il boit pour tenter l'oublier...en vain....

Les ténèbres ont été vaincues. Une paix toute relative règne sur cette terre maudite dont il est à jamais prisonnier. Il partage depuis son existence entre la chasse et ses nuits d'insomnie.

Il vide son verre, se lève, bute sur la table basse et finit par se laisser retomber sur les coussins défoncés. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, accoudé sur ses genoux, épaules voûtées, écrasé par le poids de ce prénom qui le ronge comme une gangrène : Dean.

_Where are you now ?_

Dean fixe le plafond, affalé sur son lit aux draps froissés.  
D'une main maladroite, il retient un verre posé sur sa poitrine. Une bouteille vide à sa droite.

Sam et lui sont rentrés tard dans l'après-midi, il s'est enfermé aussitôt dans sa chambre et n'en est plus sorti. Il boit pour oublier qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il ne sera plus jamais là...  
Il boit pour faire taire l'amertume qui hurle dans ce corps consumé par les regrets.

_Where are you now ?_

La guerre est finie et les quelques rares chasses qui les occupent lui et son frère ne lui permettent pas de faire taire l'écho du vide qu'il ressent.  
Ils s'étaient quittés comme ils s'étaient trouvés...

Un regard, des non-dits et cette réponse que l'ange déchu avait attendue si longtemps et que Dean lui avait toujours refusée.

Alors Castiel était parti et Dean n'avait rien fait pour le retenir.  
Il n'avait plus de combats, de murs ou d'excuses derrière lesquels cacher sa peur. Juste un bunker, un frère et quelques bouteilles de whisky.

Sam l'a regardé refermer la porte de cette chambre dans cette routine devenue bien trop familière. Il soupire devant tout ce gâchis, ces années de fuite en avant et de déni. Ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient mais qui tels deux aimants contraires avaient fini par s'éloigner et se perdre.

Dean, avant-bras posé sur le front, fixe encore et toujours le plafond de sa chambre et dans les larmes qui soudain s'échappent, il croit percevoir cet océan dans lequel il a plongé si souvent et dont le bleu hante ses nuits.

_Where are you now ?_

Castiel sourit, las, à ce miroir d'émeraude que l'ivresse ne suffit pas à faire disparaître. Il laisse le chagrin noyer sa détresse en trinquant à sa santé...

Cœurs à jamais déchirés de deux êtres qu'une vie de sacrifices a brisé.

The end.


	13. La cravate

Dean vérifie sa fausse plaque du FBI, la glisse dans la poche intérieure de son costume qu'il réajuste ainsi que sa cravate. Il ne manque plus que _lui_.  
Sam,lui, est déjà sur place, il les a appelé le matin même. Il reste en planque en les attendant.

Un bruit de porte, Castiel sort de sa chambre. Dean sourit, cette chambre où l'ange ne dort jamais d'ailleurs. Mais qu'importe, il est chez lui à présent, ici et c'est tout ce qui compte aux yeux du chasseur.

" Dean ? ", un peu inquiet.  
Il se retourne, le cœur qui déraille. Castiel est là, cheveux en bataille, engoncé dans un costume noir, une chemise blanche immaculée et ses chaussures en cuir cirées...et sa cravate....  
Merde sa cravate !

" Dean? ", en s'observant cherchant le défaut dans sa tenue.

Dean a le cœur qui chancelle et s'avance vers l'ange avec un doux sourire.  
" J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? ", en tiquant.  
" Tu es juste parfait ", lui répond-il, amusé tout en entrant dans son espace personnel.  
Il voit l'ange froncer des sourcils et faire une légère moue et son cœur chancelle une deuxième fois.

" Ta cravate ", en levant les mains.  
" Tu as vu ", redressant les épaules avec une naïve fierté. " J'ai finalement réussi à la nouer ", avec ce sourire qui lui est si propre.  
" Je vois ça", en la saisissant devant un Castiel soudain perdu.  
" Mais...", en tiquant, dubitatif.

Il voit Dean la défaire, la tordre et en relâcher le nœud.  
" Voilà...Impec' ", en reculant d'un pas, une main restant sur son épaule, admirant son travail.  
" Elle est de travers", note Castiel, dépité.  
" Justement ", en glissant sa main vers sa nuque. " C'est mieux comme ça ", caressant de son pouce la base de la mâchoire céleste et Castiel se fond dans le toucher.  
Dean lève l'autre main et saisit son menton.  
" Parce que ça, c'est toi ", en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, ce qui fait frémir la grâce de l'ange." On y va! Sam va commencer à s'impatienter".

Sam qui les regarde sortir de l'Impala tout en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas décidé.  
" Cass...Ta cravate! ", lui signifie le cadet en la lui indiquant du regard.  
" On s'en fout", réplique Dean. " Il est parfait comme ça ", en tapant sur l'épaule de son frère en passant. " Montre-nous plutôt le chemin, Monsieur l'Inspecteur des travaux finis".

Sam croise les yeux brillants de malice de Castiel.  
Ils se sourient et rejoignent l'aîné.

  
  
FIN


	14. La fête foraine

Dean s'arrête. Sam et Castiel se regardent, perplexes.  
" Aujourd'hui, on laisse derrière nous les monstres , le diable et ses potes les anges", en se frottant les mains.  
" Dean ?" l'interroge Sam, suspicieux.  
" On va se prendre du bon temps. Alors pour une fois Sammy, fermes-la et profites"  
Il se tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire enfantin.  
" Rien que nous trois"  
" Rien que nous trois" opine Sam, éclat rieur dans les yeux.

Castiel, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, s'avance et observe les manèges. Il sent un bras qui entoure ses épaules, une main qui se pose.  
" Tu vas adorer ça...On va s'empiffrer de crasses et boire plein de trucs pas nets " s'emballe Dean.  
" Ça te changera pas beaucoup" le tacle Sam en s'avançant à son tour.  
" La ferme!" s'amuse Dean. " On va monter dans la grande roue, tirer sur des cibles en carton...On va faire les cons dans le palais des glaces...On va oublier pour quelques heures notre vie de merde", la voix se perdant dans un murmure.  
Et Castiel abandonne, un fin pli sur le coin des lèvres, devant cet étalage de couleurs, d'odeurs et de cris.  
" Et pas de modjo" lance Dean en resserrant son étreinte. "Tu m'entends Cass !"  
" Pourquoi ?" il tique tout en fixant un petit garçon qui tient un ballon en forme d'étoile.  
" Sinon ça sera moins drôle" réplique-t-il  
"On y va ? " jubile Sam qui oublie ses presque deux mètres pour redevenir cet enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps d'être.  
" Bordel que oui" et Dean oublie l'adulte qu'il est devenu trop tôt.  
Castiel les regarde avec tendresse lui qui ne fut jamais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils ont tiré sur des ballons et gagné deux peluches géantes : Scrat, l'écureuil pour Dean et Bullwinckle, l'élan pour Sam. Castiel finit par jouer à son tour, incité par les deux autres. Il pulvérise toutes les boites à conserve et reçoit une bouteille de vin qu'il regarde dubitatif.  
" Je n'ai pas droit à une peluche ?" la mine déconfite et Dean craque.  
Il demande au forain pour l'échanger. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, reprend sa bouteille et lui tend un mini-minion à la place.  
Dean l'offre à Castiel qui l'accepte d'une main hésitante.  
" Merci" les yeux brillants et Dean sent son cœur tomber dans ses chaussures.

" Le palais des glaces " hurle l'aîné pour briser le malaise. Il croise le regard de Sam qui comprend tout mais ne dit rien.  
Castiel glisse la peluche dans la poche de son trench-coat comme un précieux trésor.

Dean et Sam rient devant leurs portraits déformés, se lancent des vannes, se taquinent, redeviennent deux simples gosses qui s'amusent d'un rien.  
Castiel se fixe dans un des miroirs. Sa tête est difforme et son corps écrasé et ça lui fait mal.  
" Cass" s'inquiète Dean en essuyant une larme de son récent fou-rire.  
" Miroir de nos âmes" murmure Castiel en touchant son reflet.  
" Conneries....Viens là" Dean l'oblige à le suivre et le place devant une nouveau miroir.  
" Ça, c'est toi"  
Une petite tête et un tronc énorme. Castiel tique.  
" Il faut au moins ça pour y mettre tout ce qui te sert de cœur d'emplumé " Dean se sent ridicule et pathétique mais le sourire qu'affiche Castiel balaye tout cela d'un revers. Et sa tocante rate un nouveau battement.  
" Les gars !" s'enthousiasme Sam.

Machines à pince : " Gouffre à fric" lance Dean.  
Ils rient, encore, insultent l'appareil, remettent des pièces et perdent, toujours.  
Castiel fronce les sourcils.  
" No Modjo Cass" lance Dean et Castiel se renfrogne. La pince semble le narguer, la peluche retombe. Il soupire.  
Il sent un regard. Une petite fille observe les jouets avec envie.  
Il remet une pièce et ...triche.  
Le petit nounours tombe dans l'escarcelle et Dean peste en regardant le sien glisser entre les pinces.  
Castiel s'accroupit devant la petite et lui tend la peluche.  
" C'est pour moi?" ose-t-elle.  
" Oui", en la lui donnant.  
" Merci Monsieur l'ange", le regard lumineux.  
Dean se retourne affolé.  
" De rien", en se relevant. Elle le suit des yeux, émerveillée.  
" Elles sont belles tes ailes, tu sais, même si elles sont toutes cassées"

"Julia?" hurle une fois féminine.  
" C'est maman...J'y vais sinon je vais me faire gronder...Merci"  
" Va"  
"Cass?" fait Dean, surpris, prenant place à sa droite.  
Il ne répond pas. Le chasseur voit le visage de l'ange pâlir et cette tristesse qui lui est si familière, voiler son bleu regard.  
" Eh Cass", en posant une main sur son épaule. " Ça va Buddy?"  
" Oui", en posant sa main sur la tête du mini-minion qui dépasse de sa poche.  
" Allez viens... On va se manger un bout" balance Dean en le tirant vers lui.

" C'était génial" soupire un Sam heureux adossé à un poteau." Merci", en se tournant vers son frère tout en mordant dans sa pomme d'amour.  
" On devrait faire ça plus souvent" propose l’aîné en se battant avec sa barbe à papa.  
" J'aime bien les fêtes foraines" lâche Castiel en mangeant la sienne.  
" Vraiment l'angelot ?" le taquine Dean tout en tendant la main pour ôter un morceau de sucre sur la joue de l'ange.  
Il voit celui-ci fermer les yeux au toucher.  
" Cass?"

" Demandez moi de rester avec vous" murmure celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
" Cass ?"  
" Je....Je serai juste une ombre, je vous le promets mais...demandes moi de rester avec toi Dean", presque dans une supplique tout en baissant la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. .

Dean jette sa barbe à papa au sol pour aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras.  
" Oh Putain....Pardon", en glissant sa main sur sa nuque. " Reste", en embrassant le creux de son cou, furtivement. "Reste"

Et Sam sourit...

The End.


	15. Demain peut-être

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, adossé à la porte du bunker, il se perd dans l'absence.  
Sam le rejoint, lui tend une tassé de café et suit son regard.  
Aucun mot n'est échangé. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Demain peut-être.

Espoir à chaque lever de soleil, à chacun de ses couchers.  
Ils auraient dû être là. C'est tout. Simple constat d'une évidence à présent blessure ouverte.  
On ne laisse pas une âme déchirée se perdre en ignorant ses silences.  
Dean se ronge de l'intérieur. Ils se parlaient si peu et se comprenaient si mal au fond mais....

Demain peut-être.

Il vide son café et rentre. Sam reste et prie. Il lui demande pardon où qu'il soit.  
Il a quitté le bunker et aucun ne s'est inquiété, aucun n'a cherché à savoir. Il aurait suffi d'un seul appel.  
Il sort son téléphone et fixe l'écran éteint. Un seul pour que l'ange n'ait pas cette impression de n'être rien pour eux.  
Sam se laisse glisser le long de la porte.

  
www

  
Demain, une nouvelle année va déverser ses 365 jours de larmes et de sang.  
Cela fait deux mois que demain n'est plus un "peut-être" mais juste un probable... "jamais".

Dean boit pour oublier mais l'alcool n'anesthésie plus sa douleur. Tous les jours, il l'appelle.  
Tous les jours, lui, Dean Winchester, s'excuse.  
Il devrait l'appeler juste pour lui dire la seule vérité qui compte....

Demain peut-être.

Sam regarde son frère s'éteindre. Il prend son téléphone et pose ces simples mots : " Il t'aime"  
  


www

  
Ce soir, l'an s'éteint et un autre s'éveille.  
Ils sont assis et fixent l'écran de l'ordinateur. Time square fait défiler les secondes et Dean et Sam font défiler les noms, les souvenirs, les absents...

" Bonne année, Sammy", en claquant sa bouteille sur la sienne.  
" Bonne année, Dean".

Premier de l'an. Premier de rien.  
Il neige.

Demain peut-être.

Dean l'appelle encore...Toujours...Le répondeur n'est pas éteint...Il s'accroche à cet espoir.  
" Cass... C'est...C'est encore moi, Dean... Je t'en supplie"  
Sa gorge se noue, il étouffe.  
" Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien... Que tu... Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais dû t'appeler... J'aurais dû voir que t'allais pas bien... C'est… C'est rien ce foutu pacte... On a tous merdé... mais je m'en fous", en étouffant un rire dépité. " Je... Je... Je t'aime Cass... Bordel mec si tu savais ce que j't'aime ", en retenant ses larmes. " Je t'en supplie... Reviens... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas... "  
Il raccroche et s'effondre sur son volant... "... mort" se noie dans ses tripes.

" Dean"  
Une main se pose sur sa joue, efface les traces de ses larmes.  
" Dean"  
Il se redresse. Illusion.

Demain peut-être.

  
www  
  


Sam ouvre la porte, il a besoin d'air. Celui du bunker est vicié. Le mal a été vaincu mais les monstres demeurent...Une chasse oui mais...

Demain peut-être.

Il repousse ses cheveux trop longs et inspire. Empli ses poumons de vie alors que tout est mort.  
Il fixe le ciel, rabaisse les yeux et croise les siens.  
Il le garde trop longtemps serré entre ses bras et l'autre ne bouge pas. Raide, le visage fermé, le regard éteint. Des mois d'errance et de souffrance.  
Le bleu revivra.

Demain peut-être.

Dean est debout et regarde le café couler... Gouttes à gouttes...  
Il ferme les yeux, serre les poings, maudit son imaginaire qui le tourmente dans cette ritournelle immuable : " Hello Dean".

Mais cette chaleur, cette odeur, cette voix grave et froide à la fois.  
Il ose se retourner, il ose relever la tête, il ose…  
Il ose s'approcher, il ose y croire à ce léger sourire qui se glisse sur les lèvres de ce visage trop émacié.

" Cass", en s'essuyant la joue avec brusquerie, presque honteux de cette larme faiblesse.

Il ne lui demande rien. Rien sur cette cicatrice qui lui barre la joue. Rien sur l'éclat qui manque à ce bleu bien trop humain.

Demain peut-être.

Il s'avance d'un pas, saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse. Désespéré.  
Son souffle, sa bouche.  
Et Castiel sourit sur la sienne.

Sam s'éloigne.  
Ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, tellement de choses à se faire pardonner.

Demain sûrement.

The end


	16. Sur la route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention  
> Un OS moins joyeux...

Appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala, il boit doucement sa bière, regard figé sur l'horizon sans fin qui se dresse au bout de cette route qu'il parcourt seul depuis bientôt 5 ans.  
  
L'Impala a de plus en plus de mal à suivre mais il se refuse à l'abandonner. C'est tout ce qui lui reste, avec ces quelques cassettes dont certaines sont devenues presque inaudibles, usées par les années.

Il gratte sa joue, sent sa barbe naissante qui râpe sur sa paume et ferme les yeux, las. Il se perd dans ses souvenirs et revoit ce sourire en coin, moqueur mais si fragile. Il revoit ce même sourire s'effacer juste avant qu'ils se soient embrassés ce jour-là.  
C'est inscrit à jamais dans sa mémoire: la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche.  
Il avait espéré ce geste si longtemps et le maudissait à présent.  
Ce baiser qui avait scellé une promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire :  
"Vivre et continuer le combat sans lui."  
  
Ils sont morts depuis 5 ans et Castiel roule à leur rencontre depuis ce jour, sur cette route dont il ne voit jamais la fin. Cette route qu'il vomit.

L'enfer et le paradis, le purgatoire et les ténèbres et pour unique récompense, la solitude.  
Il exorcise, il chasse, il tue...Il sauve des vies mais les quelques mercis qu'il reçoit en retour ne suffisent pas à combler le vide qui l'habite.

Il se redresse et vide sa bouteille. La bière est chaude mais qu'importe, son corps, lui, est tellement froid. Froid de ce sourire qui le hante et qui lui manque.

Il écoute le moteur ronronner et fixe le bitume. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam, il allumera quelques cierges en sa mémoire.  
Sam qui a continué à croire en ce Dieu qui les avait tous abandonnés, même quand la mort lui tenait la main.  
  
Ils sont partis ensemble et l'ont laissés sur le bas côté. Il s'est senti trahi l'ange...  
Abandonné une nouvelle fois, il prie tous les soirs pour leurs saluts et crache sur le sien.  


Entre les murs de cette petite église désertée de toute âme humaine, il observe le Christ rédempteur.  
" Bon anniversaire Sammy " sa voix rauque, cassée par ses trop longs silences, résonne comme un écho." Dis à Dean que... rien..." les flammes des bougies se reflètent dans ses yeux. " Juste que je manque de lui", en laissant l'une d'elles lui brûler le bout de l'index. Il ne sent presque rien, la douleur est bien plus insidieuse.  


La nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand il rentre au bunker. Il jette les clefs sur la table basse du salon et s'affale sur le canapé. Cette vie qui n'en est plus une lui pèse.  
Il finit par ouvrir une bouteille de whisky et regarde le liquide ambré rouler dans son verre.  
" Dean."  
Seul dans la pénombre de cet antre où les fantômes d'hier ne lui tiennent même plus compagnie, il boit et jamais l'ivresse ne l'atteint.

 _" Cass"_  
Doux murmure que sa mémoire lui susurre à l'oreille.

 _" Casssssss"_  
L'ange verse quelques larmes muettes en se recroquevillant sur le canapé.  


Au bout de la route, Dean l'attend, Sam à ses côtés mais cette route n'a pas d'horizon.  
Demain il reprendra la chasse, se noiera dans l'odeur du vieux cuir de l'Impala et gueulera à s'en arracher la voix les paroles de "Back is black".  
Il gueulera pour ne pas crever...pour ne pas en finir et briser cette foutue promesse.  
  
_" Vis pour moi, Angel"_  
  
" VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE WINCHESTER", qui vibre comme un : "Je t'aime" qui déchire son cœur en deux.  


The end.


	17. Aimer, c'est savoir laisser partir ceux qu'on aime

Une simple faille dans cette grâce multiséculaire a fait de son existence céleste une plongée même au cœur des émotions, alors interdites à l’être qu’il était.  
Lui le soldat de Dieu, si curieux de cette humanité qui le fascinait et le fascine encore, en était tombé amoureux avant de chuter pour un être de chair et de sang qui en habitait alors les tréfonds.

Castiel a appris à aimer sans jamais l’avoir été vraiment. Sans jamais en entendre l’écho, sans jamais s’en plaindre.  
Aimer semblait lui suffire.

Pourtant, Castiel ne cesse de chercher des réponses à ces questions qui n’en ont pas. Depuis ce jour où, de guerre las et le cœur fatigué de cacher ce qui le rongeait depuis tant d’années, il s’est déclaré à cet homme qu’il aimait au-delà même de la raison.  
Quitte à mourir autant le faire avec le sourire pour celui qui vous a croche-pieds les ailes.  
Ce sacrifice, Castiel ne l’a vécu que pour ce qu’il était : un acte d’amour sans espoir de retour.

Le plus beau…, pensait-il alors…

Seulement, depuis, l’ange observe ce paradis sous le sien et écoute ce silence qui le brise, un peu plus chaque jour divin qui passe.  
Ce cœur offert et piétiné.  
Même s’il a toujours été conscient que ce qu’il désirait lui demeurerait à jamais inaccessible, il ne pensait pas que sa confession lui coûterait, inversement, cette indifférence qui lui arrache des bouts de grâce comme autant de souffles de vie.

Castiel sourit tristement en glissant ses mains dans les poches de ce trench-coat devenu le reflet de sa propre image : un abri pour la pluie qu’on abandonne quand le soleil brille.

Dans le paradis de Dean, aucune trace de l’ami qu’il pensait avoir été pour lui, à défaut d’en avoir été l’amant.  
Cet havre de paix est à l’image de ce que le chasseur a toujours désiré.  
Une famille de chair et de sang. Une famille choisie.  
Dont Castiel l’éthéré n’est pas.  
L’ange a pleuré ce rejet et ces larmes, cette fois, n’ont eu aucun sourire pour les accueillir.

Mais si Castiel a mal, il pardonne…  
Parce que c’est Dean.  
Parce qu’aimer, c’est savoir laisser partir ceux qu’on aime.

Alors Castiel lui a dessiné son paradis et Jack en a tracé les routes.  
Tous les Eden sont liés entre eux. Tous sauf ceux où l’ange réside.  
Lui ne peut être présent dans celui des humains que si ces derniers l’invoquent.

De ce jour où le vide l’a emporté, Castiel n’a plus été qu’une ombre dans les pensées du chasseur. Jusqu’à en disparaître…  
Son prénom effacé. Son existence reniée. Sa confession oubliée.  
De ce jour, Castiel n’est plus, alors que Dean continue de hanter sa grâce foulée dans ce paradis interdit.

Sur ce pont, Dean a retrouvé Sam.  
Ils ont désormais l’infini pour rattraper le temps volé.  
Sa grâce se tord, mais Castiel ne peut s’empêcher d’être heureux pour eux.  
Il n’y a jamais eu que Sam pour Dean.  
Il n’y a jamais eu que Dean pour l’ange.  
Immuable balancier de l’horloge de ce lien qui s’est effiloché jusqu’à ne plus être.

Ce soir, c’est le premier Noël d’une éternité d’autres.  
Ce sont les rêves de Dean : effacer ces fêtes teintées d’abandon. Retrouver les siens et prendre sa revanche sur ce destin forcé.  
Redevenir l’enfant qu’il n’a jamais pu être et chasser l’adulte qu’il a toujours haï être devenu.

De son paradis, Castiel entend les chants s’élever. Les voix de cette famille élue pour cette fête de la renaissance où l’être de lumière qu’il est n’a pas été convié.  
Le rire de Dean fracasse les murs fragiles de son Élysée céleste.

Castiel sert les poings, bras ballants. Il ferme les yeux et ouvre ses ailes. Le vaisseau cède, sa grâce éclate.

Et soudain :

" Cass ? "

La voix du chasseur le rattrape…

" Cass ? "

Les ailes se replient.

" Cass ? "

Dean fixe le ciel et Castiel plonge dans cette forêt aux reflets d’hier.

Le chasseur tient dans sa main une photo écornée. Un instant piégé du passé qui vient de ressurgir du néant.  
Miracle de cette veillée, mémoire réveillée.  
Dean ne peut plus nier la dés-évidence…

" Je ne sais même pas si tu m’entends… C’est pas comment si, après tout ce temps, t’aurais pas le droit de m’en vouloir, hein ! ", rire gauche. " Bobby m’avait pourtant prévenu pour Empty et Jack…et toi...", après quelques secondes, main fauchant le vide, chassant la dérive de ses pensées. " J’aurais dû… mais tu me connais… J’ai eu la trouille, Cass, et je crève encore de trouille… parce que j’ai jamais oublié, tu sais… tes mots… ", trébuchant sur les siens. " Jamais ", murmure-t-il en fixant cette photo jaunie d’un temps où il priait encore cet ange qui l’aimait.  
" Je suis désolé… Je te demande pardon… même si ces mots n’ont plus aucun sens, je le sais bien… Je te les ai balancés tellement de fois à la figure pour recommencer à merder la seconde d’après… ", sourire amer.  
Il inspire profondément cet air qui n’en est pas un pour remplir ses poumons qui n’en sont plus.  
" Il est magnifique ce paradis, Cass…Il n’y avait que toi pour savoir…" Il jette une œillade vers le ciel. " Même s’il manque un banc dans ce parc… et un ponton sur le lac… et un Biggerston's aussi…et cette immonde voiture pour faire de l’ombre à Baby ", étouffant un rire empreint de tristesse.  
La voix trop basse d’un aveu maladroit.  
Il finit par relever la tête vers ce ciel de nuit trop bleu.  
" J’ai Sam… Je les ai eux… Je devrais être heureux, non ? C’est mon putain de paradis après tout ", balance-t-il, faussement débonnaire. " Sauf qu’il n’est pas complet… ", les pieds au bord du gouffre. " T’es pas là, mec ", rictus dépité.  
Dean sent les chaînes qui lui entravent le cœur céder une à une, le libérant de cet oppressant carcan.  
" Cass ! ", le supplie-t-il une dernière fois.

S’ensuit un long silence… Intemporel…  
Un bruit d’ailes.

" Hello, Dean. »

Et Dean sourit avant même de le voir. Ces deux simples mots viennent de remplir son paradis.  
" Hey, Cass ", en caressant du pouce la photo toujours dans sa main.  
Il se tourne vers lui, hésitant. Parce qu’il sait ne pas mériter cette nouvelle chance que lui offre l’ange.  
Castiel qui le fixe avec ce même regard océan… Ce amour absolu que même son silence n’a pas réussi à ternir.  
Et puis Castiel sourit et c’est l’univers entier qui retrouve sa juste place.  
Dean se rue vers lui et le serre dans ses bras, les doigts accrochés à ce soleil, le sien, l’unique alors que les cris provenant du roadhouse annonce la naissance du fils de Dieu.  
" Reste… Reste… Reste… ", ne cesse de murmurer Dean à son oreille.  
Et Castiel reste…

Il ne lui aura fallu qu’une seule photo glissée au creux d’une poche pour faire ressurgir de l’inconscient les souvenirs refoulés.  
Jack efface le miroir du paradis de Dean d’un geste de la main.

Aimer, c’est savoir laisser partir ceux qu’on aime…  
" Joyeux Noël, père. "

**Cet OS aurait dû être plus amer mais c'est Noel et puis je les aime ces perso' quand bien même la série s'est évertuée à les briser.**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes malgré les circonstances et cette drôle d'année que l'on vient tous de passer.**

**N'en gardez que les lumières, elles seules éclaireront 2021**

**Love you**


End file.
